PROJECT SUMMARY The purpose of this grant is to continue to support a series of food safety and food security meetings which provide a forum to foster and facilitate communication and cooperation among Michigan stakeholders, which includes state, local, tribal public health and other public and private food safety agencies. Michigan has two statewide groups focused on complementary food supply issues: Food Safety Alliance (FSA) - quarterly meetings focused on general food safety and food policy issues, including collaborative strategies to successfully implement the Food Safety Modernization Act (FSMA) preventive controls and produce safety rules. Michigan Food and Agriculture Protection & Defense Working Group - bi-annual meetings focused on food protection and defense issues. Both of these groups work to promote and implement food laws, the Food Code, and other food safety and protection regulations. A core focus for both groups is also to promote integration of a food safety and defense system that maximizes protection of public health through prevention, intervention and response.